pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 21. Synopsis Wally continue his training with Norman, who receives a call from Scott. Seeing Hoenn region is in grave danger, Norman sends Wally to awaken a Pokémon that can stop Kyogre and Groudon. Chapter Plot Wally, at the Sky Pillar, battles Norman in a Double Battle. Kecleon uses Astonish, startling Slaking, allowing Flygon to use Sand Tomb. Wally knows well Slaking is truant, meaning it is sometimes lazy to attack. To counter, Norman has Slaking use Skill Swap, switching the abilities of Spinda and Slaking. Slaking uses Blizzard, damaging Flygon and Kecleon. Flygon and Kecleon try to stand up, but are confused by Spinda's Teeter Dance. Wally realizes he lost the battle, seeing he cannot defeat Norman. Norman replies Wally actually made him use all his skill and power, though that is partly because Wally used the Pokédex. Wally wonders what is he doing is right. After all, he took someone's Pokédex and Treecko, who evolved into a Grovyle. Even Ruby's Rara evolved into a Kirlia. Norman calms Wally down, knowing the Pokédex and Grovyle belong to Prof. Birch, while Norman actually caught Rara before giving it to Ruby. Wally wonders what is the goal of this training, since he is using someone else's Pokémon, while there are Groudon and Kyogre there to fight. Norman sees Wally is intelligent and goes to tell him. However, the pillars start collapsing, while Norman receives a call from Scott. Scott wonders how Norman is doing, since the Sky Pillar may fall as well from clash of Kyogre and Groudon. At any rate, Scott tells Norman about the last battle. Scott explains the Gym Leaders were fighting against Team Aqua and Magma to stop Kyogre and Groudon. The teams' leaders obtained the Red and Blue Orbs, but the orbs chose new hosts - Sapphire and Ruby. Scott leaves the airship, reminding Norman has to awaken the third legendary Pokémon. Norman explains to Wally Scott is actually looking for talented trainers and he is known to be reliable. Wally is told the purpose of the training is to awaken the third Legendary Pokémon. Wally steps into a circle, while Norman pulls a chain, opening the ceiling. Seeing Kecleon is exhausted by the beam from the ceiling, Wally calls Kecleon back. Wally goes up and finds a passage. Norman is certain there they'll awaken the third legendary Pokémon. Wally is surprised to hear this, but Norman replies he has such capability. For if they don't awaken this Pokémon, the destruction from Hoenn will spread away to other regions. Norman replies he has sacrificed much in these five years to find this Pokémon, and now it is up to Wally to help him out. Wally understands, and accepts the task. Norman pulls the chain even more, opening the doors at the end of the passage. Wally is starting to crawl; Norman explains only children can go through the passage, for an adult can only pull chains and open the passageways. Wally goes to the end of the corridor and finds a huge being, clouded in mist. Wally is told this mist is created by this Pokémon, Rayquaza, when it is hibernating. Wally puts his breathing mask on, else he will be affected by ozone. Wally recalls Norman's words an adult and child can open the way, seeing he wanted to do the task with his son, Ruby. Wally sends Rara, who uses Imprison. Wally promises to complete the task, even if he is a substitute for Ruby. Wally sends out Grovyle, who uses Bullet Seed, to open a rift in the ozone. Wally vows to keep Hoenn safe, even if it is in a small way. With the mist cleared, Rayquaza is awakened and flies up. Wally is injured and sees Norman is not here, thinking he went to Sootopolis to stop Kyogre and Groudon. Debuts Pokémon *Kirlia (Wally's) *Spinda (Norman's) Move *Sand Tomb *Skill Swap *Teeter Dance *Astonish *Imprison *Bullet Seed Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 21 chapters